Minecraft Short stories
by Terias Faldom
Summary: A series of short stories for minecraft
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Minecraft.**  
><strong>This is part one of a Series of short stories I'm wanting to write please let me know if you like.<strong>

I open up my eyes to find its morning. My name is Moddius Pack but you can call me Mod. Alright time to start my day, I get out my favorite coin and give it a toss, Heads I'm nice tails I'm mean. It lands in my hand and I give it a look I smile as I find it has landed on heads. "So who am I gonna make smile today," I say aloud then a thought comes to my mind "I know just the guy who could use some cheering up." I run over to the world of m2001h123456 He's not home so I rummage through his chests looking for something I can use. "Pokeballs from Pixelmon... no. Make him a mailbox from 's furniture mm... Nah. Huh, what's this," I say pulling something out of the second to last chest, "An NPC wand from Custom NPC's now _THAT_ gives me an idea." I say and Immediately get to work, I go outside and look at the snowy tundra outside m2001h's house "Perfect." I make a golem with the wand, looking through textures I find what I want, a snowy texture. I name the golem Olaf and set him to say "I like warm hugs." I Fence him in and put a sign down saying "from Mod, sorry about your server."

_I can be nice ,or I can be ruthless_  
><em>And it all depends how good my mood is.<em>

**Alright there it is hope you all enjoy.**  
><strong>I wrote Part one in memory of the Iron &amp; Coal pixelmon server<strong>  
><strong>If you want me to put you in the next part please leave a comment down bellow. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer I don't own Minecraft**  
><strong>This is part two of a series of short stories I started not to long ago.<strong>

I wake up to the sound of howling wolves,"That reminds me, I haven't visited Holycobra in a while."  
>I say while getting out of bed."Ok coin am I gonna be nice or mean today?" I flip the coin, it lands in my hand.<br>"Heads again? Man I'm on a kindness streak lately." I put the coin back in my pocket. After I get to Holycobra's  
>world, I find he isn't at his most recent home."Well that's Better than Wolves for you, people can barely stay<br>in their own house without being run out by zombies. Oh well I guess it was time," I sigh."Well might as well fix  
>the place up, who knows maybe he'll find it again." I get to work quickly. First, I start fixing the wind mill,<br>then I feed the animals; I make the extra wheat into bread and fill his chests."Ok that was fun but it's geting late,"  
>so I light up the dark spots and go home, but not before I put down a sign letting him know just who fixed up his house.<p>

_I can be nice, or I can be ruthless_  
><em>And it all depends on how good my mood is.<em>

**There's part two I hope you all enjoyed it.**  
><strong>Shout out to my big brother, thanks for introducing me to this game Bubba.<strong>  
><strong>If you want to be in the next part, please leave a comment down below. Thanks for reading<strong>


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer I don't own minecraft**  
><strong>This is part three of a series of short stories I've been writing<strong>

I wake up to another day. "Looks like another beautiful day." I get out my coin. "Heads I'm nice tails I'm mean." I flip the coin and catch it in my hand. "Oh no.." My sentence is cut short as my body starts writhing in pain, when it's over my eyes go from Hazel to cold Steel blue. "Where's my hat." I say gruffly, putting the coin in my pocket. I ransack the dresser drawer looking for my hat when I finally find the black fedora I shove it on my head. "That's better now where's my black trench coat." I go to the hat rack I quickly slide into the the coat. "Hmph. seems I have an invitation from some guy named Jasper Moh to go to the grand opening of his factory. alright got nothing better to do." I groan as I check my mail. I meander over to his world and head to the factory. "alright folks how would you all like to see the next greatest company of all times first factory." Jasper's trying to sell his "new" idea to the towns people I don't listen much something about an endless supply of coal I don't know I'm to busy watching peoples reactions. "Did you here that he's gonna cut down all our tree's." Said one person  
>"With all that fuel he's burning we'll never see the sun again." Said another.<br>"Someone's gotta talk some sense into him but who?"  
>After the speech was done everyone left. Jasper walked up to me and shook my hand. "Mr. Pack I presume good to meet you."<br>He says a little shakily, He's not a fat man but he's by no means skinny and he acts very nervous. "I think you know why I asked you here?" he asked nervously.  
>"Your people reported something wrong in the mines and you want me to take a look." I say blandly. Thinking of what the people said I figured out a plan to get rid of him. "Alright" I said "but no one is to disturb me is that clear?"<br>"Oh very much so right this way." he leads me to the mines where he leaves me to do my work. I reconfigure the red stone and line the walls with tnt, then I find a tunnel that leads right to his house and trail the redstone to a dispenser where I leave the King spawn egg. I go back to Jasper and tell him that the problems will be gone when he turns on the machines I leave out who's problems would be gone. a little while later I hear the sound of a giant explosion. "Life is good..." I sigh and go home.

_I can be nice and I can be ruthless._  
><em>And it all depends how good my mood is.<em>

**here it is shout out to +Jasper Moh for the Idea and let me know if you like.**


End file.
